Strength of Dark and Strength of Heart
by Sarah-chan
Summary: AU On Gohan's first day of high school he meets a boy with familar lavender eyes. Who is this boy that resembles Cell? sort of yaoi PART 2 UP!!
1. The Meeting

Strength of Dark and Strength of Heart  
by: Sarah-chan  
A/N Don't ask. -_-;;  
  
  
***Prologue***  
  
The Earth shuttered only a little as power so intense cut throught it's surface. The creature known as Cell was blown away and destroyed by a boy. Yet not one person, human or other, saw the soul of a creature with no soul travel half-way across the world to enter a woman. Soft brown eyes filled with tears stopped as a strange feeling came over her. When her mind had finally caught up with her body she knew that even things of darkness needed a chance to live in light.  
  
***Part 1****  
  
Son Gohan had not been having a good day. Several circumstances had made him, for a lack of better words, late. He ran trying to get to his class one time but he neglected to see another person coming around the corner. The person was small so that Gohan ended up falling on top of them.   
  
The first thing that Gohan had seen of the person was their eyes and for a moment his heart almost stopped. Purple eyes, eyes the color of the same creature that had killed his father, looked up at him through green bangs. And for an ironic moment Gohan thought that the hair was the same tint of green as Cell's skin had been.  
  
Gohan jumped off the person he had been resting on and actually looked at them. Close inspection reveiled a very femine, delicate boy with green hair that had been braided down his back. The boy was blushing furiously at what Gohan thought was embarrassment.   
  
"I am so sorry for running into you," Gohan said as he picked up the books the boy had dropped. "Its alright," the boy managed to get out. Gohan picked up all the boy's books and handed them to him. The boy blushed even more as Gohan handed the books over. "Thank you," was all the boy said before escaping.  
  
Gohan then remembered he had somewhere to be. Since it was the first day the teachers where allowing students in late. Gohan sighed in relief as he took a spot next to a blonde boy. To his surprise the same green haired boy that he had run into appeared in the doorway a moment later.  
  
The boy took a seat in the row before Gohan and set his things down, then the teacher began to call out the roll. "Son, Gohan."  
"Here"  
"Yuy, Cell." The whole class got wide eyed at that strange name and eagerly waited to see who shared the name of the famous creature. To Gohan's and the class's surprise the green haired boy answered. "Here"  
Gohan's mind began to contimplate the facts. Who was this boy?   
  
One thing for certain although he shared many characterisics with the real Cell the boy was totally opposite. Judging by how he had acted in the hall and the way he seemed to want to disapear now, Gohan figured that he was timid and shy. Not all like the loud creature that he had destroyed so long ago. The day went by but Gohan still observed the green haired boy.  
  
When it came time for gym in the boys locker room Gohan found something slightly amusing. The gym uniform was to big for the small delicate Cell. Even the smallest size they had has two sizes to big. Gohan made a decision and walked up to the smaller boy. When he was noticed the smaller boy blushed and looked away. "Here you can use this belt." Gohan said getting the attention of the green haired boy.  
  
Cell took it from Gohan and said," Thank you," in a small voice. Gohan smiled at the boy which caused him to blush more. Why Gohan couldn't figure out. After Gohan's amazing catch, Cell came up to bat. The pitcher grinned and yelled "Easy out!" The green haired boy looked annoyed for a minute, before getting into position.  
  
Everyone except Gohan was surprised when Cell not only hit the ball but it busted under his strength. Of course the other boys where afraid of both Gohan and Cell the rest of the game. But this had made Gohan even more aware of the strange boy.  
  
He resolved to go to Bulma's house and talk to her about it. As he was about to leave the locker room he was surprised by hand. He jumped back slightly startled. But found himself looking at Cell. "Thank you for letting me use your belt," he said in a timid way.   
  
"I have a question," Gohan said hoping to get some answers.  
"Yes," the purple eyed bishounen said.   
"How old are you?"  
"I'm fiveteen my birthday is in two days."   
  
I am wrong then this boy was born long before Cell, Gohan thought. He decided, though, that the manner needed a little more investigating. "My name is Gohan."   
  
The green haired boy seemed startled for a moment before smiling. "I'm Cell."  
  
That would start a friendship that shouldn't of been.   
  
tbc  
I have lost my mind. I never thought that I would be writing a DBZ fic. I don't necessarily dislike the series in fact I have seen quite a few episodes.(I didn't really see this episode just the recap so please no fuss with the timeline.) When this idea came to me I dismissed it until I thought how unique it would be. Just so you know the reason that it is not yaoi entirely is because...well, that would spoil the story. Just be assured that it is not entirely yaoi. Should I continue this or not?  
-Sarah-chan 


	2. Startling Surprises

Strength of Dark and Strength of Heart  
  
Part 2  
  
by: Sarah-chan  
  
A/N: I actually got an email from someone wanting me to finish this. Lately it has been very difficult for me to write with all the pressures from school so don't expect much.  
  
"speaking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
Chapter 2 - Strange Emotions   
  
Gohan left school with his mind full of ideas. He still couldn't figure out the boy Cell. It was so strange and ironic how similar the shy boy was to the loud creature that he had once destroyed.   
  
He started to go faster to try to get to Bulma's house as soon as possible but was stopped when he saw another figure in the air. The figure was too small to be a plane but it still rested on something. So with a curious mind he decided to investigate the figure.   
  
Slowly he started toward the figure and began to piece together what he was seeing. A small figure sat on what looked like an oar. On closer inspection he realized that the figure was Cell!!!  
  
Gohan was stumped. He had never before seen anyone fly with the aide of something. But there was no mistaking the olive color braid and the outfit.   
  
'How does that work,' Gohan wondered.   
  
But before he could approach the boy on the oar a sudden gust of wind caught both Gohan and Cell off guard. Gohan wasn't affected by the gust but apparently Cell couldn't handle the wind. He was blown off the oar and began falling towards the ground. As fast as he could possiblity Gohan flew down.   
  
He easily got underneath the falling boy and caught him before he hit the ground. Cell immediately struggled in Gohan's arms before realizing who it was that was holding him.   
  
"Are you okay?" Gohan asked.  
  
A blushing Cell answered, "Yes, thank you."  
  
"I've never seen anybody fly like that before. How do you do it?"  
  
"Can you put me down before we talk?" Gohan noticed the never-ending blush so he figured that Cell was embarrassed about falling and having to be rescued. So he set them both on the ground in a park. Luckily there was no one around so there wasn't any chance of them getting noticed.   
  
"Well?" prompted Gohan.  
  
With a sigh Cell began,"I'm not a regular human and I don't think that you are either."  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Not really but your aura is really strong and that's how I could tell your not human."  
  
"What makes you so different from any other human?" Gohan questioned.   
  
"I...I was born the day Cell was destroyed."  
  
Now that got Gohan's attention. "But if you were born on that day then why are you so old?"   
  
The two had now moved to a bench to talk. "I really don't know much other than the fact that I was born on the day he was destroyed and I grew much faster than normal humans until I turned fifteen. From then I have aged naturally but not before. My mother says she was like that too."  
  
"I really don't know you that well but could you tell me how you can tell about me?"  
  
Cell looked at him before turning away. "I have always had weird powers and my mother has powers also. She taught me martial arts and other things. I can always tell how a person is from their aura but yours was different that's how I could tell. "  
  
"Well, since you have told me alot of secret stuff I guess I can tell you some of mine. I'm really not human. Kinda crazy right?"  
  
"Believe me after growing up in seven years you kinda get pass stuff like that." Cell smiled at him. And Gohan found himself struck with the strangest of thoughts.   
  
'He actually looks pretty.'   
  
'WHOA!! Bad thoughts!' Gohan turned away and started fiddling with his sleave when he noticed the time.   
  
"I have to go! I'm sorry can we talk some other time?"  
  
Cell nodded so Gohan floated up then began flying towards Bulma's house but he looked back one more time before leaving.   
  
Cell watched as Gohan flew away happy that, even though they had just met, Gohan was willing to share such a wonderful secret with him. 'I wonder if he has a girlfriend?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He was born on the same day that Cell was?"  
  
"Yes, he says that he grew faster than most people until he turned fifteen. I can sense something about him that is so familar yet different at the strange time."  
  
Bulma looked thoughtful. "Familar in relation to who?"  
  
"You really won't believe me but he feels like Cell."  
  
"Gohan the chances that this boy is Cell are slim to none. I mean what are the chances that Cell was reborn into the body of a human?"  
  
"He can fly and sense auras which I assume that means he can sense ki."  
  
"Well, I think that it is just coincedence and that you are overreacting."  
  
"Probably but there is just something about him."  
  
Bulma got a devious look on her face and grew devil horns and a tail. "Maybe you like him?"  
  
Gohan fell over. "It's not like THAT! I'm not like THAT!"  
  
"That's what you say now. What color are his eyes?"  
  
"Violet," Gohan answered automatically.  
  
"What color are my eyes?"  
  
"Uhhhh?"  
  
"Just like I thought. Gohan you obviously have a thing for this bishounen. Don't worry about being gay. Just think how nice it would be to have someone who cares about you. Take Vegita for example. He may never show that he cares but behind that cold exterior I know that he cares."  
  
"It's just kinda strange."  
  
"Of course, it would be but think of it this way. Have you ever thought that another boy was attractive before?"  
  
Gohan shook his head.  
  
"Apparently, you are only bisexual. Tell me Gohan is this boy very effeminate."  
  
"If I hadn't of seen him with out a shirt on I would mistaken him as a girl."  
  
"Then it seems to me then that is why you like him so much. You are probably just a litte bisexual and because he is female looking that's probably why you find him so attractive. Well, you'd better get home before your mother starts to worry."  
  
"Hey, Bulma. Where is Trunks?"  
  
"Vegita took him to the park for once."  
  
"Wow, Vegita being a daddy. Now that is a Kodak moment."  
  
"Tell me about it," Bulma grinned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gohan, I'm glad your home. We're going to have company tonight. A really nice lady and her son just moved in a few miles away. She stopped by the house this morning. Go get cleaned up and tell your brother to get in here I need to see him for a moment."   
  
Gohan nodded and walked into his bed room where Goten sat playing with his toys. "Hey, kiddo. How are you?"  
  
"Fine," the chibi boy replied.   
  
"Mom, needs to see you."  
  
"'kay," the chibi answered.  
  
Gohan smiled as he watched Goten walk into the next room. It was amazing how much he looked like Goku even now. A knock on the door broke Gohan out of his thoughts. A shout from his mother asking him to go open the door forced him to open the door and come face to face with...  
  
"Cell?!"  
  
"Gohan?!"  
  
The two boys stared at each other stupified for a moment before a woman cleared her voice. "Cell, aren't you going to introduce us?"   
  
"Right! Gohan, this is my mother."  
  
The woman was young not even twenty looking. Her hair was jet black and pulled into long ponytail. Her eyes were a soft brown that shone with wisdom and age. She wore a lavender kimono that was decorated with white flowers and looked quite homely.   
  
"The pleasure is all mine Gohan." She smiled. Chichi came in and the rest of the night was a whirlwind of laughter and conversation. After the hearty dinner they sat outside talking.   
  
"So Gohan, Cell tells me that you are not human."  
  
Everyone except Goten froze at the sentence. Chichi looked mildily alarmed and started at the woman and her son.  
  
"Don't be alarmed. I assure that were use to things like this. What race was your father?"  
  
Gohan answered as camly as he could. "He was a Saiyan."  
  
"Interesting. I don't mean to be inquisitive but seven years ago with the creature Cell. That was you who destroyed him, wasn't it?"  
  
Mrs. Yuy didn't seemed surprise in the least when he nodded. "I thought so. Your aura matched from what I had felt those years ago."  
  
"Mrs. Yuy, Cell told me that he was born seven years ago. How is that possible?"  
  
She gave him a calm look. "Cell, like myself, was created by someone's desire to find happiness in a child. The speed in grow is just a side-effect of the creation proccess."  
  
Gohan sat puzzling the entire night.  
  
~TBC~  
  
A/n: Hey everyone I know that this part is kind of sort but I have not seen these episodes in awhile. Plus I was never a regular watcher of the show. Is there anyone out there who would be kind enough to write some quick summeries of the episodes leading up the World Tornament? Please email them to me a sarah-chan@yaoilovers.i-p.com! Please REVIEW!  
  
-Sarah-chan 


End file.
